User talk:ElishuaJansen
See: User talk:Makuta Tarkairadan/Archive 1! Post your messages here. IDK. I guess, but it'd take forever. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice talk page. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's way too short, even for a cliff hanger..... :S But it's good....... :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Identities. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) or or or ? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Are they characters made by you? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) or ? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Gorgad and Police Drones? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know. :P Which logo do you like best? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Check out the new tabber in my talk page! :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 14:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to think. I'd rather have something with no background, like the logo has. But that picture was took in a lighted area, then edited on Aviary. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout we leave WOTI's logo alone, and make the one you want for the Time Saga? :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Coincident. xD [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Go to YouTube and search "The Duck Song". Talk 16:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) For the Time Saga? I think you should add Chayne......Try picnik.com! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I already watched it. Talk 16:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You should watch the second one too. Talk 16:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Tell BobaFett1 that I want to be unblocked on Brickipedia. If I'm not unblocked I will send him a really bad email. Talk 16:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Read my talk page on LBVG Wiki (The one im blocked on). Talk 17:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Spritesheet. Talk 19:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this the next big thing? A Free-To-Play MMORPG for BIONICLE? See Here! Talk 21:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. You can do world design. Talk 22:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Talk 22:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) See my page! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't Show= |-| Example= |-| Example2= |-| Example3= See source mode to see the code. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I join the Va-Turaga Club? And don't use the organisation or character templates for clubs. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 07:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me some pics of the maps? Talk 15:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I MIGHT download Unity3D so I can get Character Designs done. Talk 15:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcAqb_Uvnjg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn311EXPA38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09d1XlBlRj8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j5ht8IClTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azli8J7-Xb4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF31rSw8DZ0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8MUR93052I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cg5nWn898M All from my good friend Jamesster. Talk 15:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I can make you an image of a matoran and all you gotta do is tell me what element you want. Talk 17:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hau, Miru, Pakari, Matatu, Rau or Ruru for mask? Talk 17:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, give me a minute to make the mask a different color. Talk 17:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. I even made you an avatar version. Talk 18:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna know how I made it? Talk 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Gallery:Mata_Nui_Online_Game_II:_The_Final_Chronicle Talk 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Take this Image:http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/File:Sanso.png and take the mask from this image:http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/File:MNOGII_Hewkii.png and recolor it. Talk 19:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Talk 19:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) For the background use File:Wallpaper_robot_showdown_1600X1200.jpg and resize it to 175x131 then put your matoran on it. Talk 19:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You put the matoran on it. Talk 19:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://bionicle.lego.com/en-US/games/mistika.aspx flex217_1 through 33 in odd numbers. Talk 19:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded the old pictures of the matoran I made for you of yours. Talk 19:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my new sig?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] 23:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How about now? [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , Policy. And it just makes us seem a lot for civilised. You can make your own. Or you could use mine (User:ThatDevilGuy/Infobox). I haven't added a character section yet. But I will, if you would like to use it. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 03:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Like my sig?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) You forgot ot log in :P [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 23:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Any pictures I can see of the maps?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Is this the starting of Mata Nui?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) When your done with the whole map, record a video of the whole map then zoom in and go to each area.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Lewa doesn't die in your story, does he? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 19:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ''']] 21:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC)